


Tony Being Tony

by lmao_thunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, For a mutual, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve is horny for Tony, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers are unsurprised by Stony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, inspired by a tweet, new years drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder
Summary: Tony being Tony always messes with Steve's head.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Tony Being Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSynapses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustSynapses).



> So my first work of 2020 is Stony. Here's to many more fics! I hope everyone has a great 2020.
> 
> JustSynapses: Here you go! I hope you like it! (I'm still crying about my secret santa gift).

It was just another morning in the Tower. Jarvis had woken him up with a report that all was well and _would sir like to get out of bed? The coffee pot has already been brewed by Captain Rogers_. Tony was seriously debating the merits of ever getting out of bed again because honestly he could just build something to bring him coffee in the mornings. He built Jarvis. Maybe he could build a coffee delivery robot. Who was going to stop him?

"Ugh fine fine. Is everyone downstairs Jarvis?" Tony asked as he ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair while sliding out of bed. He grabbed a dark red robe that he'd tossed on a chair the last time he'd decided it was time for sleep and slid it on as he left his bedroom. 

"Yes sir. I do believe Dr. Banner is making breakfast for the team with Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff." 

"Breakfast by Brucie Bear? Oh my god. Jarvis take notes of my coffee bot idea while I head down to the common floor. So I was thinking of including an espresso machine--" 

* * *

The delicious smell of coffee was enough to make Tony feel alive as he exited the elevator and crossed the common room to reach the kitchen where his fellow teammates were waiting on food or making it. Bruce was hard at work making what looked like the perfect eggs for each of them. Thor was quietly munching on poptarts while he watched the others go about the process of making food. Clint was throwing coveting glances at the chocolate chips in a small glass bowl Natasha was casually guarding while mixing something. Steve was measuring out different ingredients for what no doubt would be pancakes.

"Jarvis actually got you out of bed?" Clint muttered trying to reach for the chocolate chips that Natasha was folding into what was undoubtedly waffle mix. Waffle mix that only forThor and Clint as they were the only ones on the team that were against consuming pancakes unless they absolutely had to. Natasha slapped his hand away with a glare but that didn't deter the blond archer from trying again a few seconds later. 

"It was the promise of coffee. Steve's coffee." Tony responded and easily manuevored around the others to get to the coffee machine, where sure enough was a pot of Rogers home brewed goodness. Maybe he should model his robot's coffee making technique after how Steve did it because the Captain was talented beyond measure when it came to making coffee. 

Tony pulled down his favorite black coffee mug from the cabinet and got a small kick as the heat of the coffee made a shiny Cap shield appear on the side of the mug. It had been a secret santa gift from a few years back when the team had just been getting to know each other and he and Steve were more often than not at each other's throats for unsexy reasons.

He chugged down the coffee, very used to the slight burn of his throat from drinking too hot coffee for years, and reached for the carafe to fill up his mug again. Refreshing. 

"How is it?" Steve asked, a small smile and that adorable twinkle in his baby blue eyes that made Tony want to swoon. 

"It's so good. I'm gonna drink the whole pot and then you're gonna make more babe." Tony said and proceeded to refill his mug with the carafe he'd grabbed a few seconds ago. 

"You're not actually going to do that. I know for a fact you had more than enough caffeine yesterday." Steve said while setting down the wooden spatula in his hand with a quiet tap on the marble counter. The blond turned, hip against the counter to try to stare down his partner. Steve looked far too good in his blue sleep pants and tight white t-shirt but coffee? Coffee was better than sleep ruffled Steve Rogers in the mornings. 

So Tony being Tony just shrugged and chugged the refilled mug of coffee while dancing away from Steve who was now attempting to steal the coffee carafe back. 

"I'm going to eat your ass, I swear." Steve threatened while trying to grab the coffee from Tony. No doubt concerned that their resident genius was going to be over caffeinated before the day had really begun. 

Tony stopped his avoid-Steve's-coffee-stealing dance to stare up at the blond. It was no secret that Steve and Tony were a thing but Steve was never the one to say it around the others. That was always Tony with the innuendos or blatant sexual advances. It was never Steve. 

Clint had finally stopped trying to steal the chocolate chips. Thor had stopped shoving poptart bits into his mouth. Bruce had plated what looked to be Tony's preferred eggs but looked incredibly hesitant to grab another egg to start on the next batch. Natasha just looked between the two of them with a look on her face that said about time. Which if Tony was honest? She wasn't wrong. It was about time Steve slipped up about how much he liked to have sex with Tony. 

Still this was unexpected. The blush starting to rise up Steve's neck? Expected. 

"Kick. Kick your ass. That's what I meant." Steve stuttered, blushing redder than a tomato as he backtracked. Of course his supersoldier boyfriend couldn't say that in front of the others without getting incredibly embarassed. 

"I prefer the first option honey." Tony murmured while setting down the coffee mug and carafe on the nearest counter. Tony moved over to Steve and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck to pull the man down for a soft kiss. 

The others just groaned and mumbled at the display of affection and went back to what they'd been doing. Tony smiled against Steve's lips. 

It was just another morning in the Tower. 


End file.
